


something real

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Suga runs their fingers through the hair that’s come loose from his bun. Their smile has faded enough so that it’s soft and affectionate rather than teasing. “I’m afraid you indulge me too much, Asahi.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	something real

“We should stop meeting like this,” Suga says.

Asahi turns to them with a sigh on his lips. They’re grinning, because of course they are. They’d had their cock up his ass ten minutes ago and now they’re suggesting they should stop whatever it is they’re doing. They’re not serious. They never are.

“If I remember correctly, you kissed me first today,” Asahi replies. “I was trying to actually study.”

“Technicalities,” Suga replies. They lay on top of him again, pinning him to the bed. “Stop looking so hot and I wouldn’t have to kiss you all the time.”

“I could shave my head if you want.”

Suga snorts. “Please don’t, your hair is gorgeous.”

“Mm.”

Suga runs their fingers through the hair that’s come loose from his bun. Their smile has faded enough so that it’s soft and affectionate rather than teasing. “I’m afraid you indulge me too much, Asahi.”

Asahi can’t argue with that, so he doesn’t. Suga might assume it’s because Asahi’s too afraid to say no, and a few years ago that might have been the case. But when Asahi had finally worked up the courage to go to school and move to Tokyo, he’d worked up the courage to do a lot of things. He’s a lot stronger than he used to be, and he doesn’t let people step on him the way he used to.

Except Suga. He lets Suga have whatever they want. 

“Wake me up in fifteen and we can keep working on your paper.”

Asahi doesn’t answer. Suga lays their head on his chest, and Asahi wraps his arms around their waist. 

This is Asahi’s favorite part of these afternoons, the ones where one of them gets restless or bored and initiates this nameless thing between them. For Suga, it’s never been anything more than sex. But Asahi’s had Suga in his heart for too long to not fall in love with them. He can’t really even put a finger on when it happened. He just knows that at some point, he’d moved from considering Suga his best friend to considering Suga his first love, and he can’t seem to shake those feelings from his head.

For now, he has the chance to just hold them close and feel their heart against his heart. Their hair is silky soft between his fingers, and their feet are tangled between his calves. In these moments, just sex almost feels like something real. 

In fifteen minutes, he’ll wake Suga up and they’ll go back to studying. Suga will throw wads of paper at his head and rap his knuckles anytime he taps his pen on the table, and they will probably get more laughing done than homework. But for a little while, he can pretend they’re something more than they are.

Maybe he’ll give Suga an extra five minutes. They seemed pretty tired today, after all. 


End file.
